heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Mutants Special Edition Vol 1 1
(X-Men) | NextIssue = (Series) (story) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Adams | CoverArtist2 = Terry Austin | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Arthur Adams | Inker1_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist1_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer1_1 = Lois Buhalis | Letterer1_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Ann Nocenti | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Home Is Where the Heart Is | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** Unnamed Valkyries * ** ** ** * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * * Nightgaunts and other servants of the Enchantress * * * * ** Throff the Terrible * Egvanda * * * Tavern owner and guests * Laura Holt * Remington Steele * Harald Einarson - * Thingvald * Unnamed serving wench and other members of Harald’s hall * A sand demon Locations: * ** ** * ** Kirinos * * Items: * Crystal of Vision * * Freya's Cloak of Feathers | Notes = * No month on issue. * This story takes place between and . * This story is continued in Uncanny X-Men Annual #9. * Loki wants revenge against the X-Men after the events of the X-Men and Alpha Flight Vol 1 Limited Series. His revenge on Alpha Flight was to break up Alpha Flight by luring Northstar to Asgard. * Storm helped fight the hordes of Surtur in . * The Enchantress briefly met the X-Men in and presumably also ran into them during Secret Wars. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 23rd story * - 1st story * - 3rd story * - 1st story * - 3rd story | Trivia = * "Midgard" is the word the Aesir use for "Earth." * Remington Steele and Laura Holt were the main characters in the '80s romantic crime show, Remington Steele. It was also the role that made later James Bond actor Pierce Brosnan famous. * Two of the frost giants in this story also appear to resemble popular characters. One looks like Fred Flintstone, while the other looks like Ed Grimley, a character played by comedian Martin Short on both SCTV and Saturday Night Live. * Harald, Thigvald and his love seem to be based on Popeye, Bluto and Olive Oyl (and, among the guests in Harald’s hall, one man looks suspiciously like Conan the Barbarian). * Longshot isn’t associated with the X-Men at this time (he is only just being introduced to the Marvel Universe at this point). Warlock turning into Longshot is just an in-joke, as this issue’s artist, , and X-Men editor, , were the creative team behind the character and his limited series. * While it isn’t specifically mentioned within the story, Dani’s link with Brightwind is probably a result of her empathy with animals (a power she rarely displays apart from her rapport with Wolfsbane). | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 02/04/2010 }} References